


Attention

by Coruscatus



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime & Manga), Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Dr. STONE - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Drabble, Established Relationship, Smut, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coruscatus/pseuds/Coruscatus
Summary: There are times when Senkuu has outstanding ideas. This is one of them.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Attention

Tsukasa trembled under the onslaught against his abused prostate, the metallic phallus wriggling insistently without giving him a moment’s rest. 

“You sure complained a lot when I suggested doing something new in bed,” Senkuu slid his palm across Tsukasa’s tense, shivering back. “But look at you now, moaning for it like you were born to take it.”

Tsukasa pressed his face against folded arms and tried to muster up some coherency in his reply. “Haa, didn’t ex- expect it- to be this- ah, g-good-!” He absolutely hates how wrecked he sounded, how Senkuu was able to wring every writhing motion of his body, every slutty noise from his teeth-bitten lips, with just a single bony finger against an egg-shaped remote.

“How are you supposed to know when you’ve never even tried it before?” 

Tsukasa didn’t need to look up at him to know that Senkuu is sporting that same nonchalant smirk. His trained instincts, damn them, were whispering persistently on how he’s being watched, how Senkuu’s eyes raked his entire body like it was the only thing that deserves his attention. Those same instincts were blown to smithereens when a calloused hand smacked him firmly on both cheeks.

If Tsukasa’s face wasn’t flushed like roses before, it was now. 

A scoff, pleased and dark, came closer to Tsukasa’s ear. “After my creation has loosened you up properly, you’ll take me next.” Senkuu pressed the dildo’s handle further inside Tsukasa, observing every delighted reaction his little experiment can force out of his lover.


End file.
